1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical system like a testing system for testing the channels of a communication system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Such electrical system comprises at least one function board and at least one voltage converter, wherein the function board and the voltage converter are connected such that a voltage generated by the voltage converter is supplied to the function board. For the purpose of controlling the voltage generated by the voltage converter, a power control circuit is provided.
It is possible that the voltage converter is turned off. As the power control circuit is not turned off, it keeps on trying to increase the output voltage of the voltage converter by increasing its control signal forwarded to the voltage converter. If, then, the voltage converter is turned on again, the control signal received from the power control circuit is too high so that the output voltage generated by the voltage converter overshoots over the required reference voltage.